


Lepsza poducha w garści niż fotel na dachu

by Drub



Series: Pierzasta seria [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Toczę wojnę z przecinkami, What Have I Done, człowiek sie rozleniwia jak system mu daje wszystko pod nos, dobrze że mają takiego taga, i moje relacje z podziemiem nielegalnych transakcji naturalnego masła, jest sex, jest tylko margaryna, jeszcze nie wiem, może będzie sex, może ten fanfik powinien pozostać czysty i niewinny, nie ma już takiego masła, nie zbetowane, niech ktoś mnie powstrzyma, prawie LP, to jedyny tag którego jestem pewna, żartuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter dostaje zaklęciem od wiedźmy, za niekulturalne i niemiłe zachowanie. No kto by się spodziewał. Na pewno nie Chris. Szczególnie kiedy Peter pojawia się w jego domu i dosłownie przewraca świat do góry nogami.</p><p>Średnio krótko, romantycznie, fluffiasto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecuję, że to nie będzie przydługi tasiemiec, co najwyżej jeszcze 2-3 rozdziały. Zdradzę, że nawet większość już mam, także wrzucę w odstępach krótszych niż walki w Dragon Ball Z.  
> Jeśli tego będzie wymagać sytuacja, zmienię Rating.  
> Jeśli ktoś uważa że powinnam dodać coś do tagów, śmiało, kreatywni i odważni podbiją śwat  
> [tagów]  
> No i błędy. Pewnie jakieś są.  
> <3

To miał być kolejny zwyczajny dzień. Ale piękny rześki poranek przeistoczył się w piekło, na które nie zasługiwałby żaden z śmiertelnych grzeszników. Ale oczywiście Chris znalazł się pośrodku tego chaosu i poza tym, że nie miał jakiegokolwiek pojęcia co się właściwie dzieje, był pewien jednego: sam chciałby znaleźć się gdziekolwiek indziej.  
Zajmował się właśnie swoimi sprawami, kiedy nagle jego drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, by za chwile wpadł przez nie na wpół przemieniony Peter. Wystrzelił ku niemu jak z procy i nim Chris zdążył zareagować, powalił na ziemię. Należą mu się plusy za zaskoczenie, fakt, i powalenie łowcy, ale każdy łowca może pozwolić sobie na chwilę dekoncentracji w sprawach wilkołaków, szczególnie jeśli musi liczyć rachunki i podatki. Nie wiele jest momentów w życiu mężnych myśliwych, kiedy są wrażliwi na ataki, ale polityka podatkowa państwa i obliczanie procentów i późna pora, jest właśnie takim momentem i nie ma się czego wstydzić. Tak więc, kiedy Chris uderzył w podłogę za własnym stołem kuchennym przy którym pracował, jego myśli nadal błąkały się wśród przepisów, paragrafów i cyrografów. Peter przez chwilę wisiał nad nim nieruchomo, po czym, jakby uspokojony, zaczął szaleć po jego mieszkaniu. Oniemiały łowca przyglądał się na nie dorzeczne działania szaleńca w jego domu, wyglądające jak przygotowanie się do ataku atomowego. Peter wpadł do jego sypialni i kiedy Chris odważył się zerknąć przez drzwi, zobaczył że materac wylądował na podłodze. Pozostałości łóżka wyrzucone zostały na korytarz. Wspaniale, a więc Peter dostał jakiegoś szału przemeblowywania domów innych ludzi.  
Była taka chwila na początku, kiedy myślał że Peter chce go zabić, nie byłoby to zaskoczeniem, że wujek Dereka, o wątpliwej moralności, nagle zwraca się przeciwko niemu. Nigdy nie pałali do siebie sympatią zresztą trudno tu winić jakąkolwiek ze stron, a jeśli już to bezsprzecznie obydwie. Ale wpadanie do jego domu i rozwalanie mieszkania? To naruszało wszelkie granice. Granice dobrego wychowania.  
Peter właśnie wypadł z jego sypialni i zaczął przerzucać wszystkie poduchy z kanapy do sypialny, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Chris odebrał, obserwując jak Peter rozrzuca koce po całej podłodze.  
\- Halo?  
\- Panie Argent, mamy…ekhem… mały kłopot! – Scott naprawdę powinien nauczyć się definicji eufemizmu. – Czarownica rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie na Dereka i Petera i teraz Derek zachowuje się jakby stracił wszystkie zmysły. – Brzdęk tłuczonego szkła a w tle „Nie, zostaw to, NIEDOBRY DEREK, siad!” – Stiles próbuje się dowiedzieć jak to przerwać, ale mamy chwilowe trudności…  
\- A co z Peterem? – Argent spojrzał na podłogę jego pokoju, która zamieniła się w gąszcz materaców poduch i koców. Nawet nie wiedział że ma w domu tyle koców, o, tamten w kratkę to jeszcze miał chyba na studiach.  
\- No właśnie, tak jakby, straciliśmy go z oczu - głos Scotta byle lekko spięty –  
\- Scott, uspokój się, i jeszcze raz powiedz co się stało. Jak czarownica? – Przetarł ręką twarz i skierował się do wyjścia, chcąc zamknąć Petera w mieszkaniu, z dala od ludzi i normalnie funkcjonującego społeczeństwa. Lepiej niech zostanie w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu ze swoją fortecą, i najlepiej bez Chrisa w środku. Z chwilą, kiedy już był prawie na zewnątrz, usłyszał warknięcie i silne ramie chwyciło go, wciągając z powrotem do wnętrza. Dobra, więc może go pilnować w mieszkaniu. Peter wstawił go do salonu, warknąwszy jeszcze ostrzegawczo i wrócił do… tego cokolwiek robił.  
\- Była tam czarownica, i Hale’owie i Stiles właśnie z nią rozmawiali, ale Peter obraził ją, no i Derek i Peter dostali jakimś zaklęciem. Na początku biegali po lesie jak szaleni, a czarownica stała i śmiałą się, i Stilas też trochę się śmiał, zresztą to w sumie się nie dziwię, sam chciałbym to zobaczyć. No i wtedy Derek złapał Stilasa i zaczął go ciągnąć do swojego domu. Nie wiem co z Peterem – Scott złapał na chwile oddech – Zanim pobiegłem za Derekiem, ta szalona kobieta powiedziała, żeby lepiej nie wchodzić im w drogę, bo jak to ujęła, „ wyciągnęła ich zwierzęce instynkty na wierzch, choć są tak niewychowanymi głupcami ze pewnie rodzona matka nie poznałaby różnicy” i jeszcze coś, że szykują sobie legowiska jak to mają w naturze i chętnie by została popatrzeć, ale ma inne plany na wieczór.  
Chris próbował przetrawić bełkot, który usłyszał od Scotta. Wygląda na to że chłopak miał racje, jeśli forteca z jego poduszek nie była wystarczającą wskazówką.  
\- Scott, Peter jest u mnie. Powiedz mi lepiej jak mu przemówić do rozsądku, żeby nie niszczył moich mebli.  
\- U ciebie? W domu? – Zdziwienie był autentyczne. Tak, on też się zastanawiał czemu Peter Hale uważał instynktownie, że robienie legowiska w domu łowcy będzie wspaniałym pomysłem.  
\- Tak, Scott- starał się być wyrozumiały i cierpliwy – u mnie, w moim domu robi sobie legowisko z mojego materaca i mojej kanapy. – Zerknął na aktualne czynności Petera.- i wycieraczki.  
Cisza była oszałamiająca. Scott chrząknął niezręcznie jakby coś jeszcze nie zostało powiedziane. I Chris czuł że to milczenie kryło pewnie jakieś okropne wieści. Może warto wziąć z parę nabojów, żeby w razie czego spowolnić oszalałego Petera.  
\- Ten, no. Oni robią to legowisko, bo - zawahał się przez chwile – U Dereka to było oczywiste, ale nie sądziłem że Peter… Derek robi legowisko dla Stilasa. – Chris oczyma wyobraźni widział jak Scott skręca się w środku. - Nie pozwala mi nawet wejścia do swojego domu, ale Stilesa nie chce wypuścić. Właśnie stoję przed jego drzwiami.  
Ach, więc to próbował mu powiedzieć Scott, który był na tyle miły i taktowny, że chciał uniknąć mówienia czegokolwiek wprost. Peter nie jest tu, bo sądzi, że Chris ma najlepsze kanapy w BH. Peter jest tu bo to jest mieszkanie Chrisa, jego poduchy, kanapy, i nieprawdopodobnie stary koc ze studiów który ma więcej dziur niż tkaniny było pierwotnie.  
Spojrzał na Petera którego oczy lśniły z mroków sypialni, pomieszczenia, którego już nie rozpoznawał chociaż spędził w nim parę ostatnich lat.  
\- Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby się z nimi porozumieć?  
\- nie wiem, Derek wyglądał na komunikatywnego.  
\- Dobra, Scott, zostaw Dereka, Stiles powinien być bezpieczny.  
\- Ale nie muszę wchodzić do środka? Bo jest tam podejrzanie cicho od jakiegoś czasu i zastanawiam się czy oni nie…  
\- Nie, Scott, jeśli tam wejdziesz Derek odbierze cię jako zagrożenie dla swojego.. - Naprawdę nie chciał używać tego słowa –… partnera. Może cię zaatakować, a w tym stanie nie będzie się powstrzymywać. On w tej chwili działa na czystym instynkcie.  
\- Jest pan pewien? A Peter i pan –  
\- Leć do Deatona, Scott. Tylko on może wiedzieć jak naprawić tę katastrofę.  
\- Okej, powodzenia – rozłączył się  
Chris westchnął i odłożył słuchawkę na blat. Wyciągnął z szafki butelkę czegoś mocniejszego i pociągnął solidnego łyka. Odstawił ją z powrotem na miejsce i sięgnął nad szafkę, czując pod palcami chłód metalu. Broń na czarną godzinę, wysokość niedostępna dla dzieci, niewidoczna z każdego miejsca w mieszkaniu. Pociski upchane gdzieś w szufladzie. Załadował. Tylko spowolnią, bo są bez tojadu. Odbezpieczył.  
\- Peter? Słyszysz mnie? – spojrzał czeluść sypialnianą i dwoje oczu.  
\- Chris – było to bardziej warknięcie niż cokolwiek innego, ale na początek mógł z tym pracować.  
\- Chcę żebyś wyszedł i porozmawiał ze mną. – Powiedział najmilszym głosem na jaki było go stać.  
Milczenie wyrażało jasno zdanie wilkołaka na temat wychodzenia. Ale nie było mowy, żeby stawił mu czoło na plątaninie resztek mebli.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz wyjść, to nie mam zamiaru tu zostawać –powiedział cofając się do drzwi, cały czas uważnie obserwując Petera  
Warczenie przybrało na sile. Wolno stawiał kroki i był już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy Peter wyskoczył i ruszył w jego kierunku. Zdążył oddać dwa strzały, które ani trochę, psia jego mać, nie spowolniły mężczyznę. W najlepszym wypadku Peter był bardzo silny i szybki, ale teraz to był niczym wilkołak na sterydach. 

Jego partner groził odejściem z legowiska, gdzie powinien być tam teraz z nim, gdzie byłby bezpieczny i pod opieką Petera. Specjalnie miejsce dla nich dwojga nad którym sam się napracował. Wiedział że postępuje jak szaleniec i z chwilą kiedy to prymitywne gorączkowe uczucie zapewnienia opieki nad Chrisem minie i wróci do swojego starego nonszalanckiego ja, poczuje stratę szacunku bardzo boleśnie. W tej chwili najważniejsze było przetransportować jego niedorzecznego partnera tam gdzie jego miejsce. Znalazł się przy łowcy, ale ten przygotowany na to zrobił uskok, wpakował dwie kulki w nogi Petera i natychmiast zrobił taktyczny odwrót do swojego gabinetu by przegrupować siły.  
Ledwo zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi, kiedy Peter wyrżnął o nie z całej siły. Zraniony skowyt dobiegł zza wzmocnionych drzwi. Nie tracąc czasu, Chris wyciągnął inną broń, oraz środek uspakajający zdolny powalić słonia. Tak łatwo się nie da. Nadal załadowując broń przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Peter wciąż tam był, choć kiedy uświadomi sobie, że nie przedrze się do pomieszczenia, może spróbować kombinować. Albo zirytowany zdemoluje resztki jego mebli.  
\- Chris, bawisz się w kotka i myszkę? – Głoś Petera był stłumiony i nienaturalny. Widać sporo wysiłku włożył w wyartykułowanie tych paru słów.  
\- Czy to twój zwyczajowy sposób na uwodzenie kogoś?  
\- Wyłaź, to ci pokażę – nie wiedział czy to była groźba czy obietnica.  
\- Zrobimy tak, ty przywrócisz do porządku moje mieszkanie, wtedy się zastanowię  
Czekał chwile na odpowiedź ale żadna nie nadeszła. Po drugiej stronie panowała niespodziewana cisza, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Chris sprawdził raz jeszcze środek usypiający, otworzył drzwi. Petera nie było w zasięgu wzroku co nie oznacza, że nie czai się gdzieś. Może znów jest w sypialni.  
\- Peter, wyszedłem, czy to wszystko co masz do zaoferowania? –  
Peter oczywiście wyskoczył zza rogu. Chris wystrzelił w niego swoją ostatnią deskę ratunku. Wilkołak zwolnił, ale nie zatrzymał się, tylko zataczając osaczał Argenta. Mimo nieskoordynowanych ruchów nadal był silny. Chris zastanawiał się czy to kwestia odporności Petera na środek uspakajający, czy wpływ zaklęcia. Kiedy wilkołak sięgnął po niego, wykorzystał jego kluskowatość i przyłożył mu w brzuch na tyle, żeby zgiął się w pół. Peter nie zostawał jednak w tyle.  
To była dziwna szarpanina. Peter nie chciał tak naprawdę zranić Chrisa, co było widoczne w jego powściągliwych, choć stanowczych ruchach. Jednocześnie starał się zaciągnąć go do sypialni, w czym Chris skutecznie mu przeszkadzał. Jeden z nich przeleciał nad stołem tłukąc cudem ocalały (teraz już nie) wazon. Zaraz potem mocne uderzenie ciałem o ścianę zwaliło lustro wiszące w pobliżu. Łowca czuł jak żebra go bola, a krew szybciej krąży w żyłach. Zdaję się, że rozciął wargę, gdy miał kontakt bliskiego stopnia z wieszakiem na parasole, którym chciał dźgnąć Petera. Kto by pomyślał że rykoszet może być taki nieprzyjemny.  
Po chwili, kiedy w najlepsze turlali się po ścianach przewracając wszystko na swojej drodze, Chris zapomniał już o co właściwie chodzi. Dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze, szczególnie kiedy Peter wpadł do akwarium, pomyślał że ten moment zapamięta do końca życia. Oczywiście nie zawsze było mu do śmiechu. W pewnym momencie Peter wypadł przez okno. Sąsiedzi byli wprawdzie tolerancyjnie, czyli starzy i głusi, ale nawet oni mieli granice, których nie należało przekraczać. Peter szybko wskoczył z powrotem do mieszkania zbijając z nóg Chrisa, który wyglądał przez okno. Z triumfalnym rykiem przerzucił go przez ramię niczym jaskiniowiec i wrzucił go do pokoju. Chris wylądował na niesamowicie miękkiej podłodze z materaców i poduch, starając się jak najszybciej wstać , ale podłoże nie było stabilne, raczej grząskie jak bagno, a Peter szybko znalazł się nad nim, więc pozostawał bez opcji.  
\- Słuchaj Peter, nie wiem co ci się teraz kłębi we łbie, ale to nie jest to co ktokolwiek z nas by chciał. –  
\- Mój – Peter chwycił go za włosy eksponując jego szyje. – Zastań.  
Chris nieco zmęczony, leżał kiedy powoli adrenalina przestawała działać i zastanawiał się nad własnym życiem i dlaczego skończył tak jak skończył. Czy w poprzednim życiu był seryjnym mordercą? Czy musiał odpokutować jakieś zapomniane winy? Jak to się stało że z poważanego łowcy, przed których drżały potwory, stał się gryzakiem zbzikowanego byłego psychopaty? To wszystko wina jego ojca. Gdyby nie okazał się jeszcze gorszym psychopatą niż Peter, nie byłby w obowiązku pomagać watasze wilkołaków, naprawiać krzywd które wyrządziła jego rodzina. Nie nawiązałby ciepłej, prawie przyjacielskiej relacji z Alfą, i bandą jego nastoletnich bet. To wszystko by się nie wydarzyło.  
Peter nie byłby oszołomiony zaklęciem, które najwidoczniej kazało mu się wilkołaczo ustatkować. Albo przynajmniej nie chciałby zrobić tego z Chrisem.  
Na co dzień nie mieli zbyt dużo kontaktu. Ironiczna uwaga od czasu do czasu i parę obelg ze strony Petera, oraz pochmurne milczenie i lekkie aluzje gróźb ze strony Argenta, z przewagą ostentacyjnego ignorowania. Ciężko to nazwać podwaliną przyszłego dobrego związku. Nie zaprzecza, Peter jest atrakcyjny, nawet ślepy wyczuwałby ten seksapil. Ale świadomość czyjejś atrakcyjności, a faktyczna relacja to zupełnie co innego. Prawdopodobnie gdy już minie działanie klątwy, Peter będzie żałował wszystkiego co zrobił i obwini Chrisa że mu na to pozwolił. I miałby rację. Jakakolwiek zgoda na umysłowo niestabilnego wilkołaka i jego instynktowne tworzenie legowiska, było by głupotą, którą wszyscy później wspominaliby z zażenowaniem.  
Peter już nie wisiał nad nim, lecz wciskał go w poduchy, smyrając nosem po policzku. Zdecydowany zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy na oddech, Argent leżał spokojnie, czując się dziwnie bezpiecznie i komfortowo pod ciężkim, ciepłym ciałem wilkołaka. Pewnie właśnie taką role miała spełniać cała ta farsa z legowiskiem i jego kocami na podłodze. Cóż, każdy w dzieciństwie robił zamki i kryjówki z koców, to było jedynie czymś nieco większej skali. Peter przestał gorączkowo wczepiać się w jego koszule, jakby ze strachu że ucieknie. Śmieszne, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to utopić się w materiale pod nim, bo w żaden sposób nie rozplątałby się z tego wszystkiego dostatecznie szybko. Uścisk jego dłoni zelżał, przesunął ciało, tak że przylegało do boku Chrisa, otaczając go ręką i przerzucając nogę przez jego ciało. Nie dziwiło to Chrisa, sam był zmęczony ciągłą bieganiną. Peter musiał się nieźle nabiegać, nie wspominając już zbudowaniu miłosnego gniazdka dla nich dwojga. To musiało wyczerpać nawet wilkołaka, emocje były zbyt duże. Chris liczył tylko na to, że zaklęcie i chwilowa afekt Petera odejdą jak najszybciej. Albo żeby Deaton zadzwonił z prostym i szybkim rozwiązaniem.  
Wsłuchując się w oddech Wilkołaka, Chris zamknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu, i zasnął.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak to moja babcia mówi, nie ma srania po gałęziach, także przechodzimy do konkretów.  
> (Rany, ja to umiem zrobić nastrój... )

Rozdział 2  
Z przyjemnego kojącego snu wybudził go zduszony dzwonek telefonu. Przewrócił się na bok, przylegając do źródła rozkosznego ciepła, które mruknęło, otaczając go i przyciskając do siebie. Dzwonek dalej dzwonił.  
Opary senności zbyt wolno opuszczały jego umysł, na tyle wolno, że odwzajemnił uścisk tego mruczącego czegoś, chłonąc ulotną chwilę błogości. Jednak rzeczywistość miała to do siebie, że z subtelnością rozpędzonego pociągu i w najmniej odpowiednim momencie wdzierała się w idylliczną krainę nicości Chrisa, rozbijając ją na kawałki, nieomal przyprawiła go też o zawał serca. O tak, to jednak jakiś koszmar, tuli Petera Hale’a. Oczywiście wilkołak nie spał, tylko wpatrywał się w niego z irytującym zadowoleniem i błyskiem humoru w oczach. Znów zadziałały instynkty, odruch wyuczony przez lata i Chris błyskawicznie przeobraził ściskanie Petera w unieruchamianie Petera. Znalazł się nad nim, jednak tamten nie wykazywał żadnych oznak chęci rzucenia Chrisem o ścianę, czy choćby powalenie go na ziemie.  
-Wrócił Ci rozum?  
Peter wyszczerzył zęby w trochę zbyt pełnym kłów uśmiechu. Dziwny dźwięk wydobył się z jego gardła i Chris mógłby przysiąc, że jest to odpowiednik kociego mruczenia. Ręce oplotły go w pasie i pociągnęły w dół. Z całej siły starał się pozostać w pionie, więc Peter spotkał go w połowie drogi i przyssał się do jego szyi. Chris wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk zaskoczenia, uznając, że nie, rozum prawdopodobnie mu nie wrócił. Uścisk wzmocnił się, a bliskość różnych partii ciała nie pozostawiała wiele do odkrycia. Peter był twardy, ale najgorsze było to, że ciało łowcy zaczynało odpowiadać. Siłą woli powstrzymał swoje biodra przez jakimkolwiek ruchem. Żadnego ocierania. Żadnego przyciskania. Etap pocierania i przyciskania miał parę ładnych lat za sobą. Wziął głęboki wdech, co było trudne kiedy Peter przesuwał usta na jego jabłko Adama.  
Dźwięk dzwonka zwrócił jego uwagę. Widać jemu także udzielił się amok Petera, bo nie potrafił zebrać myśli i działać rozsądnie. Wyciągnął telefon i odebrał.  
\- Scott?  
\- Deaton zbadał urok, wiec proszę się nie martwić, powiedział że powinien wyparować  
\- Co? Kto wyparuje?  
Słuchawkę przejął najwidoczniej Deaton, bo wyjaśnienia zaczęły brzmieć rozsądnie.  
\- Chris, czarownica która rzuciła to zaklęcie nie chciała wszczynać wojny ani was pozabijać. To miał być żart, raczej niegroźny, ewentualnie denerwujący i nieco ośmieszający poszkodowanych.  
Peter ssał właśnie wielką malinkę tuż pod jego uchem. Nie wyglądał na ośmieszonego. I to nie on będzie ośmieszony w markecie pod oceniającym wzrokiem stuletniej kasjerki.  
\- Czyli nikt nie zostanie zjedzony, wspaniale.  
\- Derek już wrócił do siebie. Stiles mówił że jak już zrobił legowisko i go tam.. hmm, umieścił, to zachowywał się jak wielki szczeniak. Nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa i Peter też powinien już wyzdrowieć.  
\- uhu -  
Rozwalone okno i Peter w akwarium mignęły w myślach Chrisa na zwrot „żadnego niebezpieczeństwa”, ale inne słowa zwróciły jego uwagę. Spróbował skupić się dostatecznie, mimo że ręce Petera działały na jego niekorzyść wślizgując się pod jego koszule.  
\- Powinien wyzdrowieć? A jeśli nie?  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji, to nie jest zaklęcie, które może mieć powikłania, tylko prosty, krótkotrwały urok. Peter na pewno jest już sobą. Przekaż mu, żeby jednak wpadł do mojego gabinetu na badania kontrolne.  
Na dźwięk rozłączonego telefonu Chris rzucił telefon i odepchnął przyssanego Petera. Niezadowolony dźwięk nie wzruszył go.  
\- Nie rozumiem czemu mielibyśmy przerywać.  
\- Oszalałeś?  
\- Daj spokój Chris, czemu nie mielibyśmy wykorzystać naszej wspaniałej i wygodnej miejscówki?  
Nie wierzył, że coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy. Jak widać, efekt zaklęcia spłynął po nim jak po kaczce, bo pod żadnym kątem nie widać było, żeby czuł się poniżony. Wręcz zadowolony, to tak. Chris chciał wstać, żeby móc przemówić mu do rozsądku i kazać mu sprzątnąć mieszkanie z bardziej dostojnej pozycji niż czując erekcje wilkołaka na swojej. Jednak dzięki działaniom Petera skończył na poduchach, na plecach.  
\- Jeśli nadal zaklęcie ma na ciebie efekty musisz iść do Deatona.  
\- Słyszałeś co powiedział, jestem już zdrowy. I odpowiedzialny. A więc działam i pytam się ciebie, jako człowiek w pełni władz umysłowych, nie kontrolowanych żadnym magicznym zaklęciem. Czy jeśli cię pocałuje odgryziesz mi język?  
\- Ja.. co ty… co? – po warczeniach i stękaniach, to długie zdanie i jego treść zszokowały łowcę.  
Peter westchnął.  
\- Czy uszkodziłeś sobie wczoraj mózg? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś to ty wypadł przez okno.  
Pochylił się tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały.  
\- Jeśli nadal nie rozumiesz, to ja i mój wilk, oboje zgadzamy się, że chcielibyśmy przenieść znajomość z tobą na nieco wyższy level. Nadążasz? – spojrzenie wwiercało się w Chrisa, a dłoń gładziła jego policzek. - Nie musisz zgadzać się teraz, jednak korzystając z okazji, pozycji i okoliczności, może powinieneś to przemyśleć – kciuk musnął lekko jego dolną wargą, całkowicie odbierając mu zdolność do jakichkolwiek przemyśleń, jednak kiwnął głową – wspaniale - Peter pochylił się i pocałował go.  
To zdecydowanie nie było kiwnięcie na zgodę, ale jak widać nie miało to już znaczenia  
Nie było to, jakby się spodziewał po Peterze, gwałtowny pocałunek. Powolne muśnięcie warg, gorący oddech i dłoń sunąca po jego policzku brodzie i szyi. Palce muskające zrobione przed chwilą siniaki. Nigdy nie sądził, że znajdzie się tak blisko tego mężczyzny. Nie w tak intymnej sytuacji, gdzie mógł usłyszeć bicie własnego serca i serca Petera. Za chwile Peter pogłębił pocałunek, nadal jednak pozostawiając go zbyt wolnym, żeby zaspokoić cokolwiek poza ciekawością. Chris obawiał się, że Peter będzie chciał od razu przejść do konkretów, nie spodziewał się jednak tego. Wilkołak mruknął zadowolony.  
Nadal się wahając, Chris uniósł rękę by oprzeć ją na biodrze wilkołaka. Co było najwidoczniej idealnym sposobem by uwolnić entuzjazm Petera. Pocałunek stał się bardziej chaotyczny, intensywny. Jedną rękę nadal trzymał przy jego twarzy, ale druga zawędrowała pod koszule. W momencie, kiedy gorąca dłoń dotknęła jego skóry, Chris spiął się lekko, ale nie dlatego, że chciał się wycofać. To było dobre, nawet bardzo dobre, takie dobro zasługiwało na więcej. Więcej Petera, mniej koszuli.  
Peter przygryzł lekko jego dolną wargę i za chwile poczuł jego język w swoich ustach. Odpowiedział, mocniej przygarniając do siebie wilkołaka. Poczuł jak ten uśmiecha się, lekko odsuwając, choć ich usta nadal prawie się stykały, a przyśpieszone oddechy mieszały.  
\- Czyli nie jesteś tak całkiem na nie – Jego głos był niski, choć nie tak niski jak Chrisa, gdy odpowiedział  
\- Potrafisz być przekonywujący.  
\- Ależ oczywiście – mruknął, przesuwając usta po jego brodzie, w górę. Zwinny język zadziałał na szorstkiej skórze, a gorący oddech i seksowny głos tuż przy uchu sprawił, że Chrisowi zrobiło się gorącą. Przebiegł go dreszcz. – Wiem czego chcę.  
Chris przesunął się lekko tak, że jego noga znalazła się pomiędzy Petera.  
\- A czego chcesz? – Spytał.  
Zanim Peter zdążył odpowiedzieć, łowca przesunął dłonie na tyłek wilkołaka. Chwycił i ścisnął zmuszając go do podążenia za tym ruchem. Strategiczne części Petera były teraz twarde i mocno przyciśnięte do jego uda. Wilkołak jęknął, wykonując spazmatyczny ruch, jakby nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Chcesz mnie zabić? – wyjęczał opierając czoło o jego ramię.  
\- Nie byłoby to dla nas nowością – odpowiedział wsuwając dłonie pod zdecydowanie zbędny materiał. Ha, tak jak myślał, to był naprawdę niezły tyłek. Peter podniósł się lekko na rękach opartych obok jego głowy i zaczął poruszać się wolno, przy okazji samemu naciskając udem na erekcje Chrisa.  
\- Wiesz, zawsze myślałem że to ja pierwszy złapię cię za tyłek  
\- Tak? – ścisnął mocniej, pieszcząc skórę. – Może jesteś zbyt wolny? Albo nieśmiały?  
Za chwilę dźwięk szamotaniny rozległ się w wypełnionym poduchami pokój. Peter dosłownie odgryzł guziki od koszuli Chrisa, zaś Chris ledwo ściągnął bluzkę Petera nie rozerwawszy jej. Ich ręce błądziły po nagiej skórze, dwa ciała poruszały się spragnione dotyku. Usta błądziły, odkrywając wzajemnie czułe punkty, każdy jęk, pomruk był odnotowany i wykorzystany tak, że oboje tracili powoli zmysły. Peter był zafascynowany szyją Chrisa, co mogło być „rzeczą” wilkołaków. Ssał nie bacząc na nic, wdychał zapach ich ciał i skóry mężczyzny leżącego pod nim, jakby chciał pochłonąć go całego.  
\- Następnym razem ja wybieram miejsce randki – Szepnął Chris pomiędzy gorącymi pocałunkami  
\- I ty płacisz za jedzenie – Peter nie ustępował ani na chwilę, czy to w słownych potyczkach, czy to w jak najczęstszym wyduszaniu niepokojących dźwięków z Chrisa.  
\- Nie ma mowy, rozwaliłeś mi pół mieszkania – Łowca przesunął językiem po sutku Petera, przygryzł i polizał ponownie.  
\- Hej, to była forma moich zalotów – w jego głosie słychać było brak oddechu. – Udanych, musze przypomnieć.  
Chris zaśmiał się cicho, a wibracja rozeszła się po ciele Petera. Jednak za chwile wilkołak odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Chrisa.  
\- W odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie.- Peter zmył uśmiech z twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, sięgając do jego rozporka, choć jego głos był spięty. To był zdecydowanie sprytny manewr, natychmiast dekoncentrujący Chrisa, osłabiający jego czujność. O jakie pytanie w ogóle chodzi? – Chcę Ciebie. – Ręka odpinała wolno zamek, torturując – Chcę zasypiać razem, budzić się przy tobie, robić te wszystkie nudne rzeczy, które robią tak zwani normalni ludzie. – Zręczne palce wsunęły się w spodnie, wydobywając z Chrisa jęk. Chciał zamknąć oczy i dać się ponieść, ale lśniące błękitem oczy więziły go spojrzeniem. – Chcę z tobą chodzić na polowanie, chcę ratować znów twój tyłek, tyle razy ile będzie trzeba. Chcę ci obciągnąć teraz i najlepiej na koniec każdej walki jaką w przyszłości wspólnie odbędziemy, ratując to przeklęte miasto.  
Okej. To było… dużo. To było więcej niż się spodziewał od Petera.  
Ale chciał tego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :) Wrzucę jeszcze 1 lub 2 rozdziały, może odrobinę dłuższe.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3  
Peter chciał wyć ze szczęścia, jednocześnie rzucić czymś z wściekłości.  
Ze szczęścia, bo w końcu Chris był w jego ramionach. W BH oprócz momentów w których trzeba było ratować nastolatków przed potworami i nimi samymi, nie działo się nic ciekawego. Tak naprawdę, to całe miasto było jedną wielką nudną dziurą. I kiedy Peter starał się dostosować do tego świata, którego obraz zakrzywiony został przez lata w śpiączce, uświadamiał sobie, że nic nie będzie takie jak przedtem, przynajmniej może się postarać, żeby nie było gorzej. I Bóg świadkiem, jego siostrzeniec i ta banda dzikusów myślących, że szczęściem jest dostać się na imprezę z alkoholem, albo ganiać po lesie za zwłokami, nie ułatwiali tego. Może jego zapał faktycznie mógł być większy, ale ponura egzystencja samotnika też go nie jarała, więc robił co mógł, żeby nawiązać minimalną więź z bliskimi, którzy mu zostali. Dobrze, że Derek był tylko jeden, bo umarłby o nadmiaru towarzyskich rozmów.  
Ale najlepsza zabawa zaczęła się w momencie aktywnego sojuszu z Argentami. Jego życie przybrało wtedy niespodziewany obrót. Po licznych nieporozumieniach, między rodowych wendettach i krwawych porachunkach udało się wyjść na prostą, a zawieszenie broni cudem przetrwało, przeobrażając się w coś stałego.  
On sam powiedziałby, że nie zaszkodził Chris, który nalegał na regularne obchody, rekonesanse, niewzruszony żadnymi warunkami pogodowym. Sojusz zakładał współprace, wspólne obchody, z kolei Derek zakładał, że to Peter będzie tym, który zgodzi włóczyć się po nocach. Z początku był przeciwny przebywać z łowcą, nikt rozsądny nie mógł przecież spodziewać się cudów po współpracy Hale’a i brata Kate Argent. Podejrzewał też, że celem Dereka było zniechęcenie go i udowodnienie, że jego skile społeczne są jeszcze mniejsze niż samego Dereka, co oczywiście nie jest możliwe w tym, ani żadnym innym wszechświecie. Może zresztą by się to udało, gdyby któryś z kolei rekonesans, jeden z pierwszych, który faktycznie zaowocował wykryciem niebezpieczeństwa (jeśli bandę podróżujących trolli i syrenę można uznać za niebezpieczeństwo – w lesie zrobili bałagan, a w McDonal’s pożerali niepokojące ilości tłuszczy nasyconych. Na bogów, oni nie powinni jeść kamieni?), okropny deszcz nie zaowocował Chrisem w przemokniętych, lepiących się do ciała ubraniach. Za takim ciałem i tak wspaniale ukształtowanymi pośladkami mógł podążać wszędzie.  
Przy tych coraz liczniejszych momentach, kiedy zmuszani byli do przebywania w pobliżu siebie, wziął na siebie heroiczny wysiłek bycia uprzejmym, zaś Chris chyba wziął na siebie obowiązek jak najzimniejszej odprawy jego uroku osobistego. Naprawdę, wytężał cały swój urok, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymywał albo groźby, albo ponure milczenie, jakby jego towarzystwo było karą za grzechy. Ale nikt nie potrafił współpracować w atmosferze nienawiści, szczególnie że czarujący Peter nie stracił swojego wdzięku. Przynajmniej tak lubił myśleć starszy Hale, działając wytrwale nad ocieplaniem własnego wizerunku.  
Pomijając ten przebieg incydentu z wiedźmą, same efekty były co najmniej zadowalające. Sprawiły, że znalazł się w tej wspaniałej sytuacji. On, trzymający rękę na twardej erekcji Chrisa, który walczy o oddech przy każdym powolnym, torturującym ruchu. Był zadziwiający, leżąc pod Peterem, oddający mokry pocałunek gwałtownie, wsuwając język do ust Petera. A Peter zaczynał myśleć, że całowanie Chrisa jest jego ulubioną czynnością.   
I właśnie tu przechodzimy do momentu, w którym chce rzucić czymś o ścianę.  
Wszystko idzie nadspodziewanie dobrze, Chris akceptuje jego wyzwanie, scałowując je z jego ust. On wolnymi, pociągłymi ruchami doprowadza go do szaleństwa, kiedy oczywiście ten pieprzony telefon musiał zadzwonić.   
Przeklął prosto w usta Chrisa, za chwile wracając do całowania, zdecydowany zignorować dzwonek. Uporczywy dźwięk nie chciał jednak dać za wygraną. Cichy, choć bolesny śmiech łowcy rozładował jego napięcie, ale zdecydowanie nie poprawił mu humoru. Z niechęcią odsunął się od mężczyzny, ani na chwile nie wypuszczając go z rąk, kiedy tamten próbował zlokalizować telefon, macając pośpiesznie między poduszkami. Peter, choć w pewien sposób był dumny ze swojego dzieła, zdecydował, że w legowisku pełnym różnych fragmentów umeblowania, nie należy lekceważąco rzucać telefonem. To może grozić podobnymi sytuacjami w przyszłości. Telefon pod ręką, łatwo dostępny, jeszcze łatwiej i sprawniej wyrzucić jest przez okno, o czym marzył właśnie teraz. Chris chyba w końcu znalazł niewdzięczny przedmiot. Peter przygotował się na bełkot Scotta, który jednak nigdy nie nadszedł, bo Chris wyłączył urządzenie i wywalił je przez drzwi.  
\- Chyba nie chciałeś robić pogawędek ze Scottem? – Spytał łowca dostrzegając spojrzenie Petera.  
Peter nie bawił się w wyjaśnienie, po prostu zamknął jego usta swoimi, chcąc usunąć z jego głowy jakiekolwiek myśli inne, niż o nim, o nich razem. Bardzo dobrze mu to wyszło, Chris otoczył jego szyję rękoma, przyciągając go bliżej.   
„Na czym przerwaliśmy?” Pomyślał, bo usta miał zajęte. „Ach tak.”  
Z każdym ruchem, pocałunkiem, z każdym gwałtownie wciągniętym oddechem czuł, że powraca do życia po raz pierwszy od czasów śpiączki. Kto by pomyślał, że zdenerwowanie jednej wiedźmy wrzuci Chrisa w jego ramiona. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej to obrzucałby obelgami wszystkie magiczne kreatury jakie napotkał.  
Przerwał na chwilę, tylko po to żeby ściągnąć spodnie łowcy. Nie długo zajęło im zrzucenie wszystkich ubrań, powiększając stos materiałów piętrzących się wokół nich. Zobaczyć łowcę leżącego pod nim, w całej jego okazałości, to był jak wiśnia na torcie całego przebiegu zdarzeń.   
Jego zmysły szalały. Zawsze opanowany, próbował powstrzymać wilka przed wydostanie się na powierzchnie. Czuł jak wyje i skręca się w środku, wiedząc jak blisko jest Chris, tuż przy jego skórze, pod jego palcami, pod ustami. Pragnął gryźć, lizać, całować każdy skrawek łowcy, aby każdy centymetr oznaczony był jako jego własność. Chciał dostać się pod jego skórę i zostać tam na zawsze. Siła tych uczuć trochę go oszołomiła, ale silna potrzeba i przedsmak satysfakcji wynagradzał chaos.  
Chris spoglądał na niego, jego wzrok krystalicznie czysty, usta wygięte w lekkim uśmiechu. Umięśnione, zaprawione ciało łowcy, wyglądało na śmiertelnie groźne, nawet bez ubrań, broni, otoczone pluszem. Nie było pośpiechu w ich działaniach. Raczej spokojna pewność, że cokolwiek zrobią, będą mogli to powtórzyć. Namiętne pocałunki, choć nieśpieszne, paliły intensywnością.   
Peter chwycił ich penisy, zarabiając ugryzienie, tym razem w ucho. Zaczął poruszać dłonią, z początku wolno, badając ich kształt i najlepszy kąt. Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, czy raczej warknięcia, jedną ręką pieszcząc ich, drugą wbijając palce w biodra Chrisa, wyczuwając napięcie mięśni pod palcami. Dłonie Chrisa zaczęły błądzić po jego plecach. Czuł, że rozkosz ogarnia go zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, wypalając drogę ku orgazmowi. Argent poruszał lekko biodrami wychodząc mu naprzeciw, ich ciała ocierały się o siebie, tworząc jedyne w swoim rodzaju tarcie. Skóra przy skórze, uczucie gorącej erekcji drugiego mężczyzny, ciężkiej w jego dłoni było najdoskonalszym na świecie.   
Poczuł jak ręka Chrisa zawędrowała w dół jego pleców, zsuwając się na pośladki. Jęknął, by za chwilę samemu zająć się sutkami drugiego mężczyzny, ssąc twardniejącą skórę, kiedy ręka poruszała się szybciej, gubiąc rytm. Fale przyjemności zaczęły przetaczać się po jego ciele, wywołując drżenie mięśni. Chris przyciągał go bliżej, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe, zarzucając nogę na jego udo. Odchylił głowę, kiedy Peter wzmocnił uścisk, poświęcając dodatkową uwagę sączącym się czubkom. Wilkołak zawiesił usta nad szyją, owiewając skórę ciężkim oddechem, kiedy przyjemność stała się zbyt rozpraszająca na coś więcej. Ostatnie gorączkowe ruchy sprawiły, że orgazm zaskoczył go, wciskającego Chrisa w materac. Wytrysnął nasieniem, a łowca za chwilę dołączył do niego, ochrypniętym głosem szepcząc jego imię.

. 

 

Było naprawdę wygodnie, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Gdyby nie był dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, nalegałby na pozostawienie aktualnego umeblowania, dając się co wieczór kłaść na stosy poduszek.   
Ale rzeczywistość była okropna i oznaczała, że w końcu będzie trzeba wstać i zrobić porządek.   
\- Peter, wstawaj, masz posprzątać ten bałagan – Rzucił do wilkołaka, uznając, że to nie jego odpowiedzialność.  
Peter jęknął, tym razem nie w ekstazie, ale przytłoczony perspektywą obowiązków domowych.   
Kiedy Chris zwlekł się z łóżka wypełniającego całą powierzchnię podłogi, poszedł robić śniadanie, zdecydowany odejść jak najdalej od legowiska. To był błąd. Zapomniał o takiej drobnostce jak zdemolowane mieszkanie i połamane meble. Na podłodze walały się szczątki sprzętów elektronicznych, a pomiędzy nimi ryby i błocko z akwarium tworzyły malownicze bagno.   
Rozważył możliwości. Wszedł ponownie do sypialni. Peter leżał, z nogą założoną na nogę, wpatrując się w sufit z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Albo obmyślając plan sprzątania, albo starał się zmusić sufit do współpracy. Sufit pozostawał niewzruszony, a Peter bezczynny.  
\- Peter, możesz sprzątnąć później. Gdzie idziemy zjeść śniadanie?  
Peter uśmiechnął się. Dostał poduchą w twarz.

Ale śniadanie postawił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec!  
> Mam nadzieję, że było zjadliwe :D


End file.
